


Best Left Forgotten

by Clankit



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Because technically you're supposed to use additional tags if a character doesn't appear, F/M, Gen, Governor Kalen - Freeform, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: Julia's husband has forgotten someone. Or at least, she'sprettysure he has. And if he has, should she try to remind him?Some things, she thinks, are best left forgotten.





	Best Left Forgotten

Julia has a suspicion. It started out as a little thing, a moment of confusion when Julia and Magnus were discussing Raven’s Roost. Over time, it has grown bigger and bigger, and while she is sure she knows the answer, she has never been direct, not yet. It is painful to talk about the loss of her home, about her own death, about leaving Magnus behind.

Currently, Magnus is in the front yard, playing with the dogs. His laughter rings clear through the open window, and Julia can see him from where she sits at the table, sipping a glass of lemonade. He’s roughhousing with the dogs on the ground. He speaks to Johann in baby-talk, and the dog barks in return. Magnus laughs again, and Julia grins.

They haven’t been here that long. She, of course, has been here much longer than Magnus, but it seems like the two of them have only been here for a few months. Time is a little weird here, so months might not be the right word, but what can you do.

If he doesn’t know, is it right for her to disturb his peace? To poke and prod at something that was forgotten, something that must have been taken away from him by force? Julia would want to know, but she is not Magnus. She knows her husband well, better than anyone else, but whether or not she should tell him is a question she does not know the answer to.

Julia stands, picking up her glass of lemonade with her. She walks through the door, pausing a second to admire her handiwork, (the door took her four months to make) and approaches her husband. 

Magnus’ smile grows wider when he sees her coming. It always does that, and Julia’s heart always skips a beat. The dogs race toward her, weaving around her legs, and she reaches down to pet them. Magnus stays on the ground, just staring at her as she moves closer. 

“Is that for me?” Magnus asks, gesturing towards the glass of lemonade.

She raises an eyebrow. “If you try to drink it while laying down, you’re going to spill it everywhere.”

“Try me.”

Obediently, Julia hands him the cup of lemonade, waiting for the inevitable. She laughs as nearly the entire thing goes down his chin, and takes the glass back from him. 

“Delicious!” He says, despite the fact a mouthful at most made it past his lips.

“I’m glad you like it.”

They stand there for a second, grinning at each other like fools, the dogs playing nearby, and Julia loves it so much. She loves her husband more than anything. 

She doesn’t want to hurt him, but she does want to see if her suspicion is correct. She’s almost positive it is, which is why she’s willing to ask him directly without any lead up.

“Do you remember Governor Kalen?” 

The fact Magnus doesn’t stop grinning is an answer enough. His words only confirm it.

“Who?”

“... It’s not important. Come inside, honey, and let’s get you cleaned up. If you stay down there too long, the dogs are going to lick your face.”

“They do that anyways! And I love them for it.”

Maybe someday she’ll tell him. But today doesn’t need to be that day. For now, they are happy, and that is enough.

Julia helps him up, and together, they rush in, the dogs following close behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's been a long while since I listened to The Adventure Zone, but today I was suddenly struct with how in the second The The Adventure Zone Zone Griffin says Magnus doesn't remember Kalen, and I was wondering how Julia might react to that. Hopefully most of it is accurate, or at the very least, hopefully y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
